Verano
by Bratty
Summary: Es verano. Hace calor. Y Ed se encuentra sin capacidad de mirar a su mejor amiga en la cara sin que lo aborde un extraño e incomodo calor que parece solo afectarle a él. EdxWin.


Era verano. Era de noche. Hacia fresco. Todo estaba en silencio. Y Edward Elric no podía dormir.

Era el verano mas infernal que hubiese vivido en su vida.

Usualmente, los veranos de Rizenbul eran para él, los mejores. Nada de escuela, sandias frescas y dulces, y nada que hacer mas que pasar el día bañándose en el río con su hermano y Winry.

Así que, ¿que estaba mal?

La época que usualmente encantaba a todo chico de trece años, repentinamente se había vuelto un infierno mayor por cada día que pasaba. Las sandias repentinamente no tenían sabor, eran pegajosas y un lío para comer. El calor era igual de incomodo, casi febril, y de una clase que ni siquiera los baños en el río parecían mejorarlo. Y de preguntarle, diría que los viajes al río parecían casi empeorarlo todo.

Era imposible para él el explicar que era lo que sucedía. Todo lo que sabia era que, cada vez que Winry o su hermano proponían ir al río, el aceptaría de buena gana, pero una vez allá, cuando los juegos de persecución y chapoteo empezaran, siempre el calor aumentaría repentinamente, haciendo la frescura del agua prácticamente imperceptible. Así había sucedido todos los malditos días desde que el verano inició. Solo que ese particular día había sido el peor de todos cuando Winry, notando su incomodidad, se acercó a él preguntándole como se sentía.

Oh, ese había sido el peor de los momentos, si señor, y estaba perfectamente grabado en su memoria. Winry, en ese traje de baño negro suyo -- ¿Por qué no había notado que era de dos piezas? – mirándole de manera preocupada.

...Jamás había notado que sus ojos eran ese particular tono de azul, o que su piel estaba tan tostada por el sol del verano. Entre esas observaciones, repentinamente ella alzó su mano hacia su frente, cerrando los ojos como si le ayudara a medir mejor su temperatura.

Pero fue cuando ella se levantó un poco para llamar sobre su cabeza a Al, que lo peor sucedió. Ed simplemente jamás había notado que tanto se había llenado Win por allí arriba. Ni tan de cerca.

Lo único que supo, después de eso, es que podía correr a mayor velocidad de la que creía.

Se dio vuelta en la cama, repentinamente incomodo.

El huir así no había sido la mejor de las acciones. Tratar – y fallar- de explicarle después a Winry el porque había huido despavorido de ella solo termino en dos llaves a la cabeza /y/ Winry negándose a hablarle. No estaba seguro de porque le hacia sentir tan culpable.

Pero cierta parte de si agradecía el que Winry no le dirigiera la palabra. Principalmente, porque en algún nivel, Ed sabia que Winry tenia algo que ver con todo lo que estaba saliendo mal ese verano. Pero por alguna razón no podía llegar a culparla de lo que sea que estuviese, pues, MAL con él. El siquiera pensar en el enojo de ella le hacia sentir como un ser horrible.

Se revolcó entre las sabanas. Maldito calor.

Alguna parte de él le decía que no podría lidiar con esta situación mucho mas tiempo. Tarde o temprano su hermano y la abuela se darían cuenta de que algo estaba mal, y el solo imaginar a Win decidiendo tomar acción en la situación le hacia querer enterrar la cabeza en la almohada y jamás sacarla.

...Win...

...

Maldito, maldito, maldito calor.

Pasaron los minutos. Podía escuchar claramente el rítmico tic-toc del reloj de la sala.

Sonaron las tres.

Y aun no había dormido.

Se dio vuelta otra vez y pensó en el lado bueno de esto: a diferencia de todas las mañanas de esa semana, esta vez no tendría que levantarse antes que los demás a lavar sus sabanas. Que por alguna razón siempre, después de peleas como las que esa noche sostenía consigo mismo, siempre amanecían pastosas. Siempre que descubría esto, intensa vergüenza lo llenaba, y corría a lavar las sabanas antes de que su hermano despertase, sintiéndose como un niño que ha hecho algo malo. Temía seriamente que algo estuviese mal con él, pero algo le impedía hablar de esto, ni siquiera con Al.

Al.

El pensar en Al tampoco ayudaba la situación. No es que le culpara de nada, pero desde que todo este verano había iniciado, repentinamente el ver a su hermano jugando tan despreocupadamente con su amiga mutua le hacia sentir una cantidad de celos que le preocupaban, ¿Qué rayos estaba mal con él? Nunca antes había tenido problemas al jugar a perseguir a su hermano y a Winry. Pero ahora no podía mas que envidiar la despreocupación total de los dos cuando, persiguiéndose, terminaban rodando por el pasto, riendo. ¿Por que ya no podía él hacer eso?

Fue todo esto lo que le convenció de llegar al fondo de todo esto. A la razón de toda esa maldita incomodidad. No había modo de que algo se interpusieses entre el, su hermano y su mejor amiga, y maldición, no iba a perder ¡contra lo que sea que le estuviese arruinando su verano!

Así que se levantó de un salto, tiró todas las sabanas al suelo, contó hasta treinta, y cuando sintió que la cama ya estaba fresca, se lanzó de espaldas, mirando desafiante al techo, como retándole a siquiera tratar de detenerle.

Respiró profundamente, agradeciendo la frescura de las sabanas contra su espalda. Tenia que relajarse para hacer esto. Una mente confundida no podía pensar bien las cosas.

Pasaron varios minutos, y de verdad se sintió mejor. El calor no era ya tan pesado, y la brisa cálida de la noche se sentía bien contra su piel. Sonrió. Casi tan bien como la mano de Winry cuando le tomaba la temperatura, esa tarde en el río...

Quizás fue la mezcla de cansancio y tranquilidad lo que no le hizo notar el camino de sus pensamientos. Lo único que supo, fue, que repentinamente los el pensar en Winry se hizo mas agradable que lo que había sido en toda la semana.

Winry en el río, lanzándole agua y riendo... corriendo camino a casa, su vestido y cabello ondeando en el viento... tomando una siesta entre él y su hermano, bajo el árbol del jardín... Riendo, mientras Den le lamía la cara alegremente... molesta, cuando algo de su AutoMail no salía como ella quería.... Winry...

....Win...

Fue inconsciente, el movimiento. El estirar de la mano hacia los boxers, repentinamente apretados, la única intención siendo el desatarlos, para poder volver a esa línea de pensamiento que como la noche al día, se volvía repentinamente mucho mas agradable que lo que fue durante una vida.

Y solo cuando su mano alcanzo el objetivo, al halar ligeramente a un lado, todo su mundo dio un brinco.

El ligero movimiento de la tela, en cualquier otro momento imperceptible, lanzo una ola de sentimiento por todo su cuerpo que, de no enterrar la cabeza contra la almohada en ese instante, le hubiera causado otro ataque de tos al momento. Y no fue hasta que la última fibra de su cuerpo dejo de vibrar que se atrevió a abrir los ojos, sudando y jadeando contra la almohada, no muy seguro de saber que hacer.

No se atrevía a bajar la mirada, ni a sentarse o a moverse, por temor de lo que pudiera pasar. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Algo en su mente le impulsaba a hacerlo otra vez, sospechando que quizá se sienta aun mejor, pero la parte mas terca se negaba a alzar un dedo, no estando segura de nada en esta noche tan ajetreada.

Pero mientras mas dudaba, mas incomodo crecía. Sus boxers estaban mucho mas ajustados que hace una hora, y todo el calor que le había incomodado parecía reunirse en esa única parte. La confusión le llenaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Trataba de pensar. Tenia que haber una razón lógica para todo esto. Él conocía el cuerpo humano hasta el ultimo rincón. Recuerda... recuerda... ¡tienes que saber la respuesta! La incomodidad entre sus piernas no le dejaba pensar. Estiró la mano nuevamente. Solo para desatar el boxer, si. Solo para eso. Nada mas. Una vez desatado, la incomodidad no seria tan grande, y podría pensar. Si, pensar. Solo es para desatarlo...

...la ola volvió. Esta vez el doble de intensa. Se mordió la lengua para no gemir, pero inmediatamente alcanzo con su otra mano para abrir mas rápido las ataduras de la ropa interior.

Rápido... rápido.. maldito nudo... abre, maldición... pero por cada momento que pasaba, por cada ola que le ajetreaba el cuerpo, sus dedos parecían hacerse mas torpes, y las imágenes en su mente parecían titilar, de claras a difusas, todas con una sola cosa en común: su sonriente amiga.

Sonriéndole, avergonzada, furiosa, en traje de baño, en camisón, despeinada, trabajando. Cientos de imágenes llenaban su cabeza, haciéndole sentir un mareo de alegría, solo alterado por una pequeña parte de si que sentía que abusaba de su amiga, sintiendo lo que sentía al imaginarla.

El nudo por fin cedió, y rápida y toscamente se quitó los boxers que quedaron olvidados junto a la cama, todo el movimiento haciéndole gemir dentro de su almohada, dejándole repentinamente desnudo y jadeante sobre la pequeña cama caliente, en medio de un verano en Rizenbul.

Estaba rojo, y muy consciente de su desnudez. No sabia por que le incomodaba tanto – esta era su casa, y su habitación. Pero sentía que en algún modo, estaba expuesto. Expuesto a lo desconocido, y no muy seguro de querer explorarlo solo.

Pero sabia que esto era algo privado. Algo únicamente para él. Y si no acababa con eso esa noche, no haría mas que atormentarle todas las noches a seguir. No quería ni considerar que podría suceder si Al o – Dios, no – Winry se entraran de esto. No podía tomar riesgos. Tenia que armarse de valor.

Y con esa noción en la mente, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio, Ed alcanzó con su mano la ahora desnuda piel, y la sostuvo, caliente, ente sus dedos, sintiendo como cada movimiento que hacia enviaba una nueva y mas intensa ola de placer por su cuerpo.

Sin saber que mas hacer, hizo lo único que podía: no dejar de moverse, sintiendo como la creciente intensidad del sentimiento parecía, como una ola, arrastrarle firmemente a algo, a algún lugar... algo que tenia que alcanzar. Así que no se detuvo en ningún momento, luchando contra las crecientes ganas de aumentar la velocidad, no mirando aun cuando sintió sus dedos repentinamente humedecerse, jamás abriendo los ojos, su mente llena de rápidas e incesantes imágenes de quien fuera su mejor y gran amiga en todas sus expresiones y sentimientos, hasta que las olas parecía resonar en su cabeza, haciendo sus oídos zumbar y su cuerpo casi gritar.

Solo para repentinamente detenerse, con una ultima gran ola, fiera y a la vez gentil, que bañó su cuerpo con un calor tranquilo, y sus manos, ahora pegajosas, lentamente dejaron su faena, dejándole recuperar el perdido aliento, su cuerpo poco a poco enfriándose en el fresco de la madrugada, y su mente obligándole a taparse con una de las olvidadas sabanas antes de sucumbir al muy necesitado sueño.

o o o

No fue sorpresa que se despertara mucho mas tarde de lo usual esa mañana. Después de un necesitado baño, una nota en la cocina le indicó que había comida sobre la mesa, y que Al y Winry habían salido a recoger manzanas. Agradeció que no se les hubiese ocurrido tratar de despertarlo.

Comió su ahora frío desayuno, y aprovecho la soledad para lavar sabanas y ropa.

o o o

Encontró a su hermano y amiga en el río, para variar, jugando a lo que parecía ser corre-que-te-pillo. Una cesta llena de frescas manzanas descansaba bajo la sombra del arbol. Eran siempre la mejor de las meriendas en un día de verano.

Fue Al quien, sobre la cabeza de su amiga, le vio venir. "¡'Niisan!" rió, "¡Ven!"

Winry levantó la mirada, e inmediatamente la volteó a un lado.

Ed la miró, sintiendo ligeras olas de calor volver a su cuerpo. Pero no eran ni el fantasma de las anteriores. Sonrió. "Hola, Win."

Ella, barbilla alta, aun no le miraba, "Hola." Le respondió secamente. Al, a su lado, sudó entre risas.

"¿Aun estas molesta conmigo?" preguntó Ed, sonriendo.

Ella le miró sospechosa. "¿Aun te doy asco?"

Ed parpadeó, sorprendido. "¡Jamás me has dado asco!"

"¡Pues todo lo de ayer parecía indicar que si!" protestó ella. Ed gimió de desesperación. De todos los momentos, este era el que menos quería para pelear con la chica, quien, por supuesto, se tomó el gemido para peor. "¿¡QUE!?"

Ed la miró con expresión blanda. "Mira, perdón por lo de ayer. Prometo que no volverá a pasar. ¿Vale?"

La niña volteó a otro lado, obviamente aun molesta. Lo cual probo ser un error cuando, repentinamente Ed se le lanzó desde atrás, tumbándola dentro del río, riendo.

"¡ED! ¿¡ESTAS LOCO!?" Gritó ella, quitándose húmedos cabellos del rostro.

Ed, aun en camiseta y sandalias, reía, húmedo, mirándola sentado en el agua. "¡Te ves bien así!"

Winry se quitó una rama del cabello, y estaba por darle su opinión del asunto cuando este se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y corrió, riendo, a asegurarse de que su hermano estuviese tan empapado como ellos dos.

o o o

Bratty dice: Esto es chantaje para que mi hermanita adorada termine el porno que me debe. Aunque, rayos, me divertí escribiéndolo XD; ¿Que nos pasa últimamente que solo escribimos pornos, pequeñita? ¡Hee!


End file.
